Love or Soul
by Uchiha Luka
Summary: Pertemuan gadis musim semi dengan malaikat kematiannya mengungkit kisah cinta antara dua alam yang berbeda. Takdir mengharuskan sang malaikat membunuh gadis yang dicintainya. Akankah sang malaikat bisa melaksanakan tugasnya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Halo minna!

Ini fic pertama Luka, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gaje. Flame? Boleh. R&R?

Love or Soul

Disclaimer©Naruto dan semua chara nya punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan ide beserta isi dari fic ini asli punya Author.

Pair : Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), typo(s).

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

C hapter 1 Ominous

Dua orang gadis cantik tengah memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih kencang, nafasnya terengah-engah karena berlari. Dipadu dengan licinnya jalanan karena hujan gerimis pada siang hari yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Ayo Ino-chan, kita harus cepat-cepat ke halte bus, kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan nanti." Seru seorang gadis berambut permen kapas itu sambil berlari-lari membawa beberapa bukunya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil dengan nama Ino itu hanya melenguh sambil berteriak memanggil gadis permen kapas tersebut. "SAKURAA! Dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan berlari sekencang itu nanti kau…."

BRUUKK!

"me..nabrak orang!" Ino pun menghampiri Sakura yang sedang beradu mulut dengan seseorang yang ditabraknya.

"Aduhh… hei Nona, kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" sindir Sakura kepada seseorang berambut pirang panjang dengan poni tail-nya dan berstelan jas putih bersihnya.

"APA! seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Hei, Nona aneh aku ini **laki-laki** , un!" Cerocos pemuda tersebut dengan penekanan pada kata 'laki-laki'.

"Sakura! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa Ino!"

"Dasar gadis aneh! Lihat gara-gara kamu bajuku jadi kotor begini, un!" rutuknya membuat empat siku muncul di kepala Sakura.

"KAU KIRA BAJUKU JUGA TIDAK KOTOR, HA?" bentak Sakura saking kesalnya.

"Ada apa ini, Deidara?" Tanya seorang pria tamvan (?) yang terkenal gila uang itu bersama satu temannya.

Seseorang yang bernama Deidara pun menjawab, "Dia sengaja menabrakku dan membuat jas putih bersihku kotor, padahal hari ini aku ada rapat, un!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Souka…"

"tapi tidak sepenuhnya salahku dia yang…" belum selesai bicara, teman dari pria bernama Deidara yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu itu pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Begini saja, agar masalah ini cepat selesai kau bayar ganti ruginya. Bagaimanapun juga kau yang berlari tanpa melihat jalan dan akhirnya menabrak Deidara." Ino sweatdrop, Deidara menyeringai, Sakura cengo.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa memutuskan begitu?" Tanya Ino.

"Sudah, Ayo cepat bayar, semuanya kalau ditotal dari tingkat kekotorannya… hm, 500 ribu." Kakuzu meminta uang layaknya seorang perampok sambil menodongkan tangannya.

"Li-lima ratus ribu? Tapi…"

"hei, ini jas mahal, un! Butuh waktu lama untuk mencucinya sampai benar-benar bersih dan juga mengobati luka lecet ini, un!" Kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan luka luka lecet pada tubuhnya seraya menyeringai.

Akhirnya Sakura pun dengan tidak relanya memberi mereka uang 500 ribu "Sudah sana pergi!" dan dengan sigapnya Kakuzu menerima uangnya dan melenggang pergi.

"Semoga Dewa Jashin memberkatimu!" Kata teman Kakuzu yang bernama Hidan. Akhirnya sepasang makhluk itu pun pergi.

…..

"Kau kenapa, ha?" tanya Sakura ketus kepada Deidara yang masih berdiri di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku menunggumu untuk bertanggung jawab!" Deidara menyeringai licik.

"Tanggung jawab apa? bukanya Sakura sudah membayar 500 ribu?" protes Ino pada pria kuning di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang menerima uangnya? Bukan aku kan? Si Kakuzu yang mendapatkannya. Lagi pula aku tidak mau uang" Jelasnya membuat Sakura naik darah.

"Apa sih maumu, ha?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Apa kau benar-benar sanggup nantinya?" Deidara mengejek.

"Tentu saja!"

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

…..

"Sakura apa yang kau katakan!" Ino membalikan badan Sakura mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Setelah mengingat-ingat, Sakura pun sadar. "Oh Demi Dewa Jashinnya orang tadi, aku.. aku…" Sakura mengigit jarinya sambil bergumam menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya tadi akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah yang akan tak kunjung usai.

"Baiklah, katakan saja apa maumu!" Sakura mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup di hadapan pria kuning itu.

"Baiklah.. bagaimanapun juga kau sudah berjanji, kan? Jadi mudah saja, aku ingin kau jadi pembantuku selama satu bulan, un!" ujar deidara dengan evil smirk-nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau…" Ino belum selesai bicara, Deidara pun menyahut. "Aku bicara dengan Nona Aneh ini, bukan denganmu!"

"Hhh. Terlalu lama, bagaimana kalau 3 hari saja?" Tawar Sakura.

" 1 bulan" jawab Deidara.

"Tidak."

"15 hari."

"Tidak"

"1 minggu, cukup tidak ada tawar menawar lagi. Sekarang cepat berikan kartu namamu!" Deidara menengadahkan tangannya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura pun memberikan kartu namanya, "Kau bisa bekerja sepulang kuliah nanti! See you.." Deidara pun melenggang pergi.

"Hufftt.. " Ino menghela nafas. " Sekarang kita bagaimana?"

…..

CRRAASHHH

"Kyaaaaaa… hei Tuan apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura yang merasa dirugikan pun berlari mengejar pengemudi itu.

Tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Ternyata ada sebuah mobil mewah bermerek pagani huayra melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan melewati jalanan yang tergenang air tepat di sebelah gadis malang itu, sehingga…

"HEEEIII KAUU BERHENNTII!..." Sakura pun mengejar mobil mewah tersebut. Dan dia sadar atau tidak telah melemparkan batu ke arah mobil itu dan mengenai kaca mobilnya sehingga lecet.

Sakura tetap mengejarnya dan diikuti Ino yang terlihat sudah kewalahan. Tiba-tiba…

BRUUKK..

Sakura pun terjatuh, high heels nya patah, dan mobil tersebut berhenti.

" _Sakura.. masalah apa lagi yang akan datang padamu?"_ Batin Ino.

Pengemudi itu pun menghampiri Sakura dengan mobil mewahnya. Dia pun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hei, Tuan! Lihatlah atas perbuatanmu ini! Apa kau tidak punya mata, ha?" Omel Sakura sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang kotor terkena semburan air kotor jalanan gara-gara pria onyx di depannya itu.

"Baiklah, itu karena aku tidak sengaja, Nona! Sekarang Nona bisa ikut aku ke kantor polisi." Kata pria berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu, memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Kata Sakura sambil membuang muka. Pria itu pun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada kaca mobilnya yang retak.

"Aku menuntutmu karena kau melakukan pengrusakan terhadap kendaraan orang dan kau sudah membahayakan pengemudi dan aku punya buktinya, ada CCTV di mobilku lalu kau saksinya" menunjuk Ino.

Sudah jatuh dituntut pula. Baju kotor, dirampok kakuzu, berjanji pada pria kuning dan berkali kali jatuh sampai kakinya terkilir dia juga dituntut oleh pria onyx tersebut.

"Tu-tuan.. Maafkan temanku ini. Dia tadi terbawa emosi. Lagipula tuan…"

"Kau kira bisa menghindar semudah itu, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil menatap remeh Sakura.

"eh.. siapa yang mau menghindar? aku tidak akan menghindar Baka." Sakura bersikap professional. Gadis emerald itu benar-benar serasa ingin memotong dan merebus pria itu. Kartu nama pun melayang untuk kedua kalinya setelah pria itu memintanya.

"Hn."

"Baiklah baiklah apa maumu?"

"Ganti rugi 3 juta. Kalau tidak mau, ikut aku" Katanya enteng. Ya memang mobinya itu kan mahal.

"Baiklah beri waktu aku 1 minggu, ah tidak. 2 hari cukup." Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil mencoba berdiri. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan pria sombong itu. " Dasar brengsek, sekarang antar aku ke kampus, karena gara gara kau, aku jadi begini."

" _Dia benar-benar nekat_ " Batin Ino.

Sakura mencoba menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes. Bukan. Bukan karena ganti ruginya, tapi penampilannya sekarang lah.

"Hn. _Haruno Sakura. Nama yang tidak asing_."

.

~*LoS*~

.

Di dalam kelas, Seorang gadis dengan iris klorofilnya sedang melamun tentang kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Ia dipermalukan karena pakaian yang sangat kotor, tidak memakai alas kaki dan gaya berjalannya yang baru. Itu karena kakinya yang tampak membiru karena terkilir tadi.

Oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku begitu sial hari itu?

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

Yo! Gomen kalo kurang bagus dan masih banyak typo nya. Chapter depan akan lebih bagus lagi XD. So, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Ripyu, please!

*LUKA*


End file.
